Love baba
|texto = Es un nivel de broma, de dificultad Insane Demon, creado por Zobros y Demonico17, verificado por Zobros.}} Love baba (Amor baba en español) es una colaboración de la actualización 2.0, de dificultad Insane Demon, creado por Zobros y Demonico17 que fue sorprendentemente valorado. Este es un nivel de broma y se considera un Insane Demon debido a que contiene tiempos estrictos, especialmente en la última secuencia de nave, que tiene malas decoraciones según los estándares de la actualización 2.0. Este nivel fue publicado en el Día de los Inocentes, donde el nivel parece lo suficientemente inocente al tener una decoración de TV estática, pero se convierte en un nivel pobremente decorado y difícil con una nave hecho de orbes. Zobros recibió el nombre "Love Baba" de los spam-bots que estaban atacando el Geometry Dash Forum. KrmaL ya completó el nivel el 9 de abril del 2016 y dijo que este nivel fue subestimado y uno de los niveles más difíciles de Zobros. Zobros también dijo que se negará a jugar hasta que este nivel sea evaluado ya que el nivel de KrmaL "No calificas este nivel" fue calificado irónicamente, y quiere ver clasificado otro nivel basura. Irónicamente, fue calificado, pero no presentado, como un insane demon debido a los complicados tiempos y la última secuencia de nave. Descripción El nivel comienza con un cubo no demasiado complicado con algunos saltos. Después sigue una bola, que requiere un control extremadamente cuidadoso. Luego viene un robot de etapa de dificultad similar. Entonces estamos con una nave con cambios de gravedad, donde debes intentar volar tan suavemente como sea posible. Esto es seguido por una bola corta. Después de eso, hay un UFO, donde primero necesitas volar picos, y luego te encieran en un corredor donde deberas seguir al mismo tiempo que el corredor. Luego sigue el cubo y una pequeña pausa ... ¡La segunda parte del nivel comienza bruscamente sin escenografía! Hay una etapa de la nave, donde tienes que volar alrededor de las sierras invisibles, y luego no chocar debido a las esferas en espinas. Luego jugamos un cubo en el que casi no se necesita hacer nada, hay inscripciones, ("Thank you for playing.", "Level made by Zobros and Demonico.", "Special effects by Zobros.", "Music: Empire of the Toads by Holyyeah.", "Level made by Zobros and Demonico.", "Monsters by Krazyman50.", "Thank you for playing.", ":V", y "G"). ¡No olvides al final saltar cinco púas! Monedas * La primera Moneda se encuentra en el 4%, en la etapa del cubo. Salte suavemente de la cornisa, recogiendo una moneda. Las espinas dobles de la parte inferior desaparecen. * La Segunda Moneda se encuentra en el 30%, en la etapa de la bola. Por adelantado, vuela de arriba a abajo, hacia las espinas. Pasarás por el camino secreto y regresarás. * La Tercera Moneda se encuentra en el 51%, en la etapa del cubo. Simplemente salta suavemente entre los picos. para que se te haga más facil debes observar atentamente al porcentaje con numero, cuando diga 51% saltas para agarrar la moneda. Love baba FirstCoin.jpg| La Primera Moneda Love baba SecondCoin.jpg| La Segunda Moneda Love baba ThirdCoin.jpg| La Tercera Moneda Curiosidades * El nivel fue calificado insane demon sin característica. Esto causó que muchos jugadores se enojaran ya que no es un nivel digno de una clasificación de estrellas debido a la dificultad increíblemente difícil y la secuencia final de la nave. Vídeos verifica el nivel.]] Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios